Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs and Stars
by Silverfeather613
Summary: In the age of the Marauders, a young American witch is transferred to Hogwarts. On her way, she meets four boys. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They soon become fast friends go together to Hogwarts, and learn things they couldn't imagine. They make mischief. But the boys play one prank too many. Can Stela manage to keep them from being expelled?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Stelafina Ashlange stood on Platform 9 at King's Cross Station in London. The beautiful thirteen-year old American witch looked up and down the station with her blue-gray eyes for someone to ask. But there were only No-majs. She gave a quick peek at the next sign. Platform 10. Where was Platform 9 and ¾s? Getting into Ilvermorny hadn't been this hard. Or had it? She didn't know.

She sighed and leaned against her trunk. It gave a small hoot as it was shaken. "Sorry, Athena." whispered Stela to her owl. She glanced at her watch. 10:15. She looked around again. No-majs swarmed over the platform, coming and going. They all seemed to be in in a hurry. They walked quickly, as if they had big problems to attend to. Surely their problems weren't as big as hers. She glanced at her watch. 10:20. The No-majs glanced at her as they sped by, most likely wondering what a young girl was doing, standing on the platform alone.

Stela looked around for a sign of a wizard. But there was no one. She was starting to panic a little bit. What if she couldn't get into Hogwarts? Would they send someone to look for her? What if the way to get on the Platform was ridiculously easy? She would make a fool of herself before the school year had even begun! Worry after worry chased each other through her head. She began to breath faster as she sank to the ground.

She looked forlornly up at the clock on the barrier. 10:30. Oh no! Stela's aunnt had said that the barrier closed at 11:00. She had 20 minutes to find a way to get on the train. She looked at the ground, and counted pebbles, trying to think. Then, Stela heard something that made her heart leap.

"Can't wait to get on the train!"

"Hogwarts, here we come!"

"Come on Peter, hurry up! You walk so slowly."

"Wait for me, Remus! My trunk is too heavy!"

Stela looked up. She saw a group of four boys. Three of them were dark-haired. One, who had been addressed as Peter, was sandy blond. They all had trunks, and things that looked suspiciously like birdcages covered by cloths. They were walking slowly onto Platform 9, chatting happily. Stela stood up. They walked calmly toward the barrier separating Platform 9 and 10, laughing and talking. Stela ran towards them. They Stopped abruptly.

"Hey! Hey!" called Stela, breathless with hope and relief. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

The boys looked at her, and then at each other. One of them, who had untidy black hair and round glasses said, "Yeah, we go to Hogwarts. Why?"

"Oh, thank Merlin." said Stela. "I'm going too, but I can't figure out how to get on the train."

They looked at each other again. Then at the boy with glasses.

"Are you a Muggle?" he asked. He looked suspicious.

"What?" exclaimed Stela, astonished, "Of course I'm not! I know about Hogwarts, don't I?"

"Gimme some proof," said the boy.

"What?!" cried Stela. One of the boys jumped forward and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Be quieter!" he hissed, "The Muggles. They'll hear you!" Stela stepped away from him.

"Fine. Fine! Here's your proof," Stela pulled out her wand and showed the boy. "Now just tell me how to get on the train."

The boy looked at it. The boy who had hushed her said

"I think it's real, James."

James nodded. "Yeah."

Stela put her wand away. "Now tell me how to get on the train."

"Follow us," said James. He motioned to follow, and began to walk to the barrier. Stela ran and grabbed her trunk. She pushed it after the boys, wh were moving casually behind James. They stopped in front of the barrier. "Okay." said James, "Now, what you need to do is walk through the barrier with out the Muggles noticing. Like this." He leaned against it, and he slid right through. They each did this in turn, until only Stela was left. Finally, she leaned against the barrier. She tripped out of it, to the other side.

Stela looked around. She was standing on a platform. Witches and wizards were all over the place, saying goodbye to their children. Stela watched them for a bit, until she heard someone calling her.

"Hey, you!" yelled James, "Come on!" The boys climbed up into a scarlet steam engine that was bearing the golden words: The Hogwarts Express. They were walking into a train compartment. Peter beckoned to Stela.

"Sorry I was kinda rude to you. I had to make sure you weren't a Muggle." James said as Stela st down. He held out his hand. "James Potter, pleased to meet you." Stela took his hand and shook it.

"Stela. Stelafina Ashlange. Pleased to meet you too."

The boy who had hushed her said "Sorry. I didn't want you to get caught by Muggles." He too held out his hand. "Sirius Black." He pushed some of his silky black hair out of his eyes and grinned.

Another boy, one with brown hair, also offered his hand to Stela. "Remus Lupin." he introduced himself as.

Peter shook Stela's hand. "Peter Pettigrew." He squeaked. Peter was dirty blond, had small, watery blue eyes, and a round face and body, and pink skin. James had fair skin, hazel eyes, shockingly untidy black hair, and round glasses. Sirius also was fair skinned, but his eyes were darker, his hair silky. It fell in his eyes, like a stallion's forelock. It gave him a casual elegance. James was good-looking, but nothing compared to Sirius. Remus also had nice looks, with brown hair, and warm gold-brown eyes.

Sirius left the compartment briefly, and he returned' with armfuls of candy. He doled it out between the five of them.

"You have a weird accent," remarked Sirius, sticking a Licorice Wand into his mouth.

"I do?" asked Stela confused. "Ohh, I'm an American."

"Really?" asked Remus, interestedly, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen" replied Stela, pulling her gold-auburn hair up in a ponytail. "This is my first year at Hogwarts."

James's brows furrowed. "But, that doesn't make sense. You start Hogwarts when you're eleven. If you're thirteen now, you would be in your third year."

"Well," said Stela, "I'm from America, so of course I wen ot Ilvermorny "

"Ilvermorny?" inquired Peter.

"The American Hogwarts. Shush, Peter." said Sirius.

"but," continued Stela, "My parent lost their memory through magical means, and I was sent to live with my aunt, who lives here. She was appalled when my parents sent me to Ilvermorny, and of course, as soon as I was in her hands, I was sent straight to Hogwarts. But, she neglected to give me instructions on how to get on the train, which is why we all are sitting in the same compartment."

They spent the most of the day talking about the two magical schools, and pointing out the differences, the similarities.

Stela began to learn about her new friends. James was a Quidditch player, a really good one. He was popular, and a bit of a show-off.

Sirius was much like James. He loved broomsticks, practical jokes, thrills, and more jokes.

Remus was much quieter; he liked to read, and was really smart. But he also played along with James and Sirius.

Peter, was there on James account. He worshiped him, and was always following James around. Peter was also a bit like a group pet.

"Er, do they allow things like Animagi and werewolves?" asked Remus uncertainly.

"No," answered Stela, "No one is allowed to be and Animagus, and werewolves are taken out of the country, of brought to a magical reserve. Why?"

Remus turned a bit pink, then his eyes found the floor. "No reason, just wondering." he mumbled. He looked up at James. James looked stern.

Sirius pulled something out of his pocket. He wiggled it at Stela. "Dungbomb." he said, "Filch will confiscate it when we get to school. I gotta use it now. Care to come with me." Stela nodded.

"Sure," she said. Sirius stood up, slid the door open, and left the compartment. Stela followed.

Sirius stole up the aisle, peeking into compartments. After ten minutes, he found what he was looking for. "Look," he said. Stela looked through the crack. A group of boys, all cruel-looking, the kind that would pour salt on a snail and laugh, were sitting in the compartment.

"Stand back," said Sirius, and he threw the Dungbomb as hard as he could at the wall. IT exploded, and the stench of poop filled the air. The boys all stood up, trampling each other in a frenzy to get out.

"Run!" hissed Sirius, and her grabbed Stela's arm and ran back to the compartment. He pushed her in, and peeked out the door. "They're coming! Act innocent!" said Sirius. He pulled the _Daily Prophet_ out of his bag, and hid his grinning face behind it.

The door banged open, and the boys walked in. The glowered at James and Remus. They returned the look. One of them, the angriest, tore the _Prophet_ out of Sirius's hands and tore it to shreds, dropping it on the floor. Stela could see a ring glittering on his fat hand.

"Which one of you done it?" he croaked. Peter shrunk slightly.

"We don't know what you're talking about." said Sirius. The smile was gone, but his eyes were dancing. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Yes, you do." he croaked back. "You set off the Dungbomb, Black." He leaned over Sirius, leering.

"I did no such thing." lied Sirius defiantly.

"You did. We saw you running."

"It could have been anybody, Faunz" said Sirius coolly.

"It was you, Black, don't deny it!" spat the boy. Stela noticed how much taller and stronger the boy was. Stela hoped he wouldn't hit Sirius.

"It wasn't me," said Sirius, a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes, it was. You gonna pay, Black!"

"Do you have proof, Faunz?" asked Sirius.

Faunz turned blotchy red. "I know it was you who done it! You're gonna get it!" The ugly boy grabbed Sirius by the collar, and slammed him into the wall. Stela grabbed Sirius and pulled him away. Faunz looked astonished. He hadn't noticed Stela. He straightened.

"What's a girl like you doing with the likes of scum like them?" he asked. Stela remained still and silent. "They're a bit low for a girl like you. You can come with us for some real Wizarding company." He held out his hand. Stela looked at it with disgust.

"You leave her alone, Faunz!" said Remus forcefully. He was standing up.

"I'm fine where I am. I can see who is too low for me, thanks." said Stela disdainfully, scooting away. Faunz turned red again.

He put his face very close to hers. She could smell his sour breath. "You better watch who you go around making enemies with. 'Cause you might regret it sometime."

"Get outta here, Faunz!" said James, standing next to Remus.

"You're gonna get in some serious trouble someday, girl!" he said venomously.

"Stop threatening her!" yelled Remus. His hand flew to his wand. Faunz just laughed. Then he turned and spat in Stela's face. Faunz then grabbed Sirius again, and punched him in the face. Stela yelped.

"GET OUT!" roared James. He pointed his wand at Faunz's face. The first syllables of a jinx forming on his lips. Faunz and his friends turned to leave, but Remus was faster.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" he yelled, and Faunz's arms were clamped to the side of his body, petrified. His friend ran. James heaved Faunz out into the corridor. Once James was back in, Remus pointed his wand at the door and locked it. Then he fished a handkerchief out of of his pocket and handed it to Stela. She wiped her face, then went over Sirius. He was holding his face. Stela pulled his hands away gently. An ugly, purple, puffy bruise was rising, disfiguring his handsome face. A cut, which was from Faunz's ring, was running down the middle of the bruise, dripping blood. James winced, and sucked in air quickly, making a hissing noise.

Stela pulled out her wand, and then tapped Sirius's face. " _Episkey_ " she muttered. The skin around the cut stretched. Soon, there was no trace of the cut. The bruise stayed though.

Stela rummaged around in her trunk. She pulled out a notebook, and Transfigured it into an ice pack. She pressed it into Sirius's hand. "Hold this to your face. It will stop the swelling." Sirius did as he was told.

"Wow." he said, "they must teach you really well at your school, because you worked really fast. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sirius" said Stela. "At Ilvermorny, they teach magic, but also discourage it. They're really afraid of being caught by No-majs."

"No-majs?" asked Remus.

"Oh, sorry. A No-maj is what we Americans call what you British would call a 'Muggle' It stands for No-magic" said Stela.

"Oh. Okay." he said.

"Like, what do they teach you?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, stuff like Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Spells, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Handling, Disguise, Muggle Trades, Literature, and Science. Those are the required classes. I am, I mean 'I was' taking a few more."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at each other. "No way," said James.

"Yes way. You had to." said Stela.

"But, no one can take that many classes in one day. If you didn't die of exhaustion, your brain would explode."

"Well, if you failed the end-of-year exam, you get sent homework every day. Ruins your entire summer."

"Wow" said James, "Not even Lupin here can study that hard. And he's doing our homework for us." He punched Remus's shoulder affectionately. Remus rubbed where he had been punched, and smiled.

James happened to glance out the window, and he yelped. "Holy hippogryphs! We're almost at Hogwarts! Better get dressed." They all opened their trunks, and pulled out their robes. They slid them on over their jeans and t-shirts.

Stela opened her trunk and looked inside. She pulled out her robes. Black. She looked down into her trunk. Her silver robes, silky, lay there. Stela longed to pull them on, and walk into Ilvermorny, to be greeted by her friends, the paintings, and the teachers.

Stop, she thought, you're being stupid. You're not going back. She slid on her robes. Her Ilvermorny robes would have to stay there.

Gradually, Stela felt the train slow. She stood, and grabbed her trunk.

"No, leave it here" said Remus, "They'll bring it up to the castle."

"Castle?" asked Stela.

"Hogwarts is castle. A really big one."

"But, what do you do about Muggles?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked."

They proceeded to walk down the train aisle, owls in hand, to the exit. A line of students were already congregated. They trickled out of the train, some not even noticing their surroundings, some goggling at everything in sight. The young first years had all grouped around a giant hairy man was bellowing "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"

The station had students milling over it, the youngest one around the giant man. The older ones walked towards some horseless carriages.

"Wait!" called Stela. She stopped. So did the boys.

"What is it?" asked Peter with his high-pitched voice. They all turned to look at her.

"Um, do I go with you guys, or with the first years? Asked Stela.

"Oh," said Sirius. He thought about it far a bit, then said "I think you should come with us."

"Okay," said Stela. She followed them into the carriages.

Within minutes, the carriages were off. They bumped along the road, going through Hogsmead. Stela looked out the window into the sleeping town. All these sights were strange to her, and as she rushed by, she stared at them like a first year.

Soon, the castle was in view. She looked up at the huge castle and gasped. It's gray walls stretched for a distance, and she saw the glowing lights of windows in the highest tower reflected on the vast, black lake that resided on the grounds. Beyond the castle, was a forest, large, dark, and slightly forbidding. And even farther than the forest lay mountains, tall jagged points of rock rising into the sky.

Ilvermorny hadn't been this beautiful. In fact, Ilvermorny was only beautiful on the inside, full of treasure and glimmering objects. The buildings had been pale gray, with none of the splendor and beauty that Hogwarts had. It didn't have the towers and spires that rose majestically into the sky.

Stela saw the moon behind the castle towers, a half moon, like a sliver of silver in the dark, starry sky. It looked like it had been suspended in the air by magic. Of course Stela knew that it wasn't magic and just gravitational pull, but she fancied thinking of it that way. Stela loved the moon and the stars. They had always fascinated her. She remembered sneaking onto the Ilvermorny roofs to watch them, and draw them.

Stela looked at Remus, who was sitting next to her. He seemed happy to be back at Hogwarts, and he looked around with interest, to see if anything had changed whiles he had been away. But when his eyes fell on the moon, an odd expression flickered over his face. Bayful and fearful expression. But it was gone as soon as it had come. Stela considered asking, but decided against it.

When the carriages began to slow, they all grabbed their owls and jumped out. They walked up a cobbled path, through a courtyard, and to a set of huge doors.

The doors swung open on their own accord. The students walked in to the Entrance Hall.

It was huge, and lined with paintings. The inhabitants of the frames were waving and calling "Welcome back!" and "Hello, James."

In the Entrance Hall, there was a thin, hunched, cruel-looking old man. He stood there, watching like a vulture. There was a cat slinking around his ankles. It was scruffy and scrawny, with glowing green eyes. It hissed as James and his friends walked by. The man was glaring at Sirius and James. He leaned over and hissed in James's ear. "I'm watching you, Potter."

"I know you are," said James. And he walked on, to another pair of doors, and he threw them open.


	2. The Sorting

The doors swung open, to reveal another huge hall. Four long tables, set with gold silverware and plates, where in the hall. The group of children split off into different groups, each heading to a table. Stela stood and stared.

The door banged open again, and the huge hairy man strode in, with a pink umbrella in his hands, which were the size of garbage can lids. There was a sea of pale and terrified first years trailing behind him. They stood in a terrified huddle around him. They had their gaze fixated on something ahead of them. Stela followed their gaze.

They were staring at a hat, that was sitting on a stool in the middle of the hall. It was the oldest, dirtiest, worn-est thing that Stela had ever seen. The stool was none too clean either. Next to it, stood a lady. She looked stern, and fierce. Her lips were kept in a thin line.

Stela looked around for her friends, but she realized that she was standing in the hall by herself. They had taken their seats at a table decorated with red banners. James and Sirius were talking to someone next to them. Remus turned around and smiled at her. She didn't return the smile. She just stood.

The hat gave a little tremble, and a cough. Stela and the first years stared. Then, a rip near the brim opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing in a wheezy voice.

 _Young students, one and all_

 _get prepared to learn!_

 _For the knowledge you'll find in these great halls_

 _Is enough to make you turn!_

 _No matter with who you're sorted,_

 _No matter with who you're at!_

 _You'll learn something in these great halls_

 _Or else I'll eat my hat!_

 _This year you'll learn_

 _like never before,_

 _things this and that!_

 _Like that you are a fathead_

 _it's true!_

' _Cause your brains made of fat!_

 _No matter with who you're sorted,_

 _No matter with who you're at!_

 _You'll learn something in these great halls…_

 _And that is that!_

The hall burst into applause. The lady pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes, unfurled it, and cleared her throat.

"Hem, hem. Abernathy, Jonathan!"

A young, pink, freckled boy tripped over to the hat. He sat on the stool, and the lady put the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" cried the hat. The boy went over to a table decorated with yellow. They welcomed him.

"Mohenbrock, Melissa!" A rat faced girl with blond hair walked up to the hat. No sooner than it touched her head the hat screamed:

"Slytherin!"

"Chase, Gerald!"

"Gryffindor!" squealed the hat.

"Tonks, Nymphadora!"

"Gryffindor!" shrieked the hat

And so on. The numbers dwindled down. The children were sorted right and left. The group gradually shrunk, leaving Stela alone in the hall. She was confused. Wasn't she going to be sorted? The prim looking lady had picked up the hat and the stool. She was carrying them away. Stela stood there. A kind-looking old man with a long silver beard and shockingly blue eyes was looking at her.

"My dear girl, whatever are you doing, standing in the middle of the hall?" he called to Stela. She looked at him.

"Please sir," said Stela despairingly. She felt every pair of eyes in the hall on her. "I'm a Ilvermorny transfer. I haven't been sorted. I have no House."

"Ah," he said, putting his fingertips together. "Minerva, could you please wait a bit. Miss ah, what is your name, dear girl?"

"Stela Ashlange. "said Stela.

"Well then, Miss Ashlange needs to be sorted. If you could please give Miss Ashlange the hat, this should be over soon." The lady walked over to Stela. Stela was almost sure she heard the hat mumble grumpily about a nap. The lady put the hat on her head.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear, "Where to put you? You're hard-working, but you have something else. Not a bad mind, either. Very eager to learn. But you're brave, too. Very brave. You had better go in… GRYFFINDOR!

Stela pulled the hat off her head, and ran over to the Gryffindor table. They applauded her, and they were all smiling and congratulating her. Remus moved over to make room for Stela between him and Sirius. She sat down on the bench, smiling and happy.

Once the hubbub had died down, the man with the silver beard stood up.

"Welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts!" Cheers broke out in the table, and Sirius gave a wild little whoop. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, to inform our first year students, and maybe remind some of our older ones, that venturing into the Forbidden Forest is not allowed. I have also been asked to tell you that, if you have any plans to set off any Dungbombs today, I suggest rescheduling it for at least next week, as Mr. Filch has done some hard work on this castle in the last few weeks. He also recommends not setting that Dungbomb off at all.

"I have been blabbing for too long already. But I do have a few words to say to you. Succotash, hullabaloo, and squiggly. Let the Feast begin!" He sat down and tucked his napkin in his collar, knife and fork in hand.

Instantly the table in front of Stela were filled with platters of food. Everyone piled their plates, and dug in.

"So, that's the Headmaster, the man in the silver beard." Said Stela, sipping an odd drink that she suspected of being pumpkin juice.

"Not just the Headmaster, that's Dumbledore!" said James.

"Is that supposed to mean something, other than 'Headmaster of Hogwarts'?" asked Stela.

"It darn sure does!" said Sirius, looking affronted. But he was playing, and he went back to his plate.

"But I still don't know " began Stela, but she as cut off by Sirius.

"But not even in American? You you don't she doesn't know who Dumbledore is?!"

"Hey, take it easy on her," said Remus. He patted her shoulder. "Remember, American, mate."

"It's just, I kinda expected the Americans to know 'bout him." said Sirius, scratching his head.

"Well, they don't." said Remus looking expectantly at Sirius. "So, Sirius. Explain."

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to ever live! He's bloody brilliant! Supreme Mugwump! Order of Merlin, First Class! He's in the Wizengamot! And on the Chocolate Frog cards! And the greatest Headmaster that Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever had in HISTORY!" Sirius was almost yelling now. Many people in the surrounding tables turned around to stare at him. Some of them raised their glasses and said "Hear, here!" Remus groaned and put his hand to his forehead.

"Should of done it myself." he muttered.

"Who was you Headmaster?" asked Sirius, ignoring Remus's comment.

"Hortense H'Owle." said Stela proud of learning under her. She may now live in England, but she kept he American pride.

"New'er her' 'o 'her." said James through a mouthful of potatoes. "Is she good?"

"The best." replied Stela, "She's brilliant. But pretty strict."

"Hey, speaking of strict, you'll need to watch out for Filch. He'll put you in detention just for being suspicious. He hates us." said Sirius.

"Does he have a reason to hate you?" asked Stela.

"Well, yeah," admitted James.

"Well then," said Stela.

"But he does that to _everyone._ Just us more than most." He retorted. "You also want to stay away from the Slytherins in general, especially Atticus Faunz, the guy who punched Sirius. And Lucius Malfoy."

"Why? Is he a brutish idiot too?" asked Stela.

"No," said Remus, "He's not stupid at all. Mouth's too smart for his own good, the cruel, stuck-up, power-hungry, cowardly, Muggle-born hating git. I hope he catches Dragonpox."

"Also watch out for Bertha Jorkins. Don't say anything you don't want the whole school knwing. She is the world's biggest snoop, tattle, and secret-spiller." said Sirius. He pointed at the Hufflepuff table. "That's her over there." She was plump, with usually average features. Her cheeks were very pink, her hair a very boring shade of brown, and her eyes small and piggy. She had a unsightly spray of freckles on her face. She was listening to a girl who was talking in hushed voice to her friend.

The four boys told her about all the things that she should avoid at Hogwarts, and all the things that she had to do, because she hadn't lived until she tried them. They taught her about life at Hogwarts. Stela was a bit overwhelmed, but she would have a head start.

By the time the boys couldn't eat another bite, dinner had disappeared, and in it's stead, came every kind of dessert imaginable. They all got some ice creams, but they barely touched them.

"Is there always so much food?" asked Stela, who had wiser than the boys, and had abstained from eating so much, so she could enjoy her ice cream.

"Yes," groaned James, "But normally no one eats this much. We're just all celebrating coming back to Hogwarts."

Soon, dessert dissipated, leaving the plates shining gold. Dumbledore stood up again. "Well, I hope we all enjoyed our feast and ate far more than we should of. I, myself certainty did. But now, since I am feeling particularly buoyant, we will now sing the Hogwarts anthem." He raised his wand, and a golden streamer flew out. It twisted itself into the cursive letters _HOGWARTS ANTHEM._

"Just choose your favorite tune, and we will begin. Now, three. Two. One."

And the hall burst out in a great cacophony:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with some filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare, and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot!_

It was loud, horrendous, and incredibly. It wasn't nearly as long as the Ilvermorny one, in which everyone sang at the same time, to the same tune, in perfect order. Stela herself had sung to the Ilvermorny tune, which was wistful and slightly mournful, but intensely beautiful all the same. James and Sirius sung to the same, wild, dancing tune. Peter had chosen a tune that wasn't well suited to his high voice. Remus sang to a tune Stela couldn't place, if she was happy or sad.

Once the song had ended, they stood, happy. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well, that was wonderful if you don't know what a tune is. First years, please follow your House Prefects. Have a good night!"

There was a loud noise of students clamoring to get up, and the scraping of benches as they were pushed backwards. A tall red-haired boy stood up. "Okay, first years, follow me. Make way, I'm a prefect!"

"Whos that?" asked Stlea as she walked with Sirius and his friends. The redhead had all the Gryffindor first years gathered around him. He was being accompanied by a girl with the same flaming shade of hair.

"That's Arthur Weasly. He's a prefect. And that girl is Molly can't remember her last name." said Peter.

They followed the prefects out of the hall and into a large staircase.

"This way, follow me." said Arthur. He walked up the stair case, the students following. They walked up staircases and into dead ends, and behind tapestries.

"You need to watch the staircases." Warned Remus, "They change. Oh, and jump!" He grabbed Stela's arm and forced her to jump a step. Gerald Chase, a first year, was not so lucky. He sunk knee high in to the step. He screamed. Remus grabbed Gerald's arm and pulled him out.

"Thanks!" squeaked Gerald breathlessly.

"No problem." said Remus. Gerald ran off to his brother Arangus, a third year. Arangus smiled a Remus and waved. Remus waved back.

They walked up another staircase until they ran into a portrait of a fat lady, dressed in pink. She smiled and said "Password?"

Arthur walked up to her. " _Aeturna Gloria._ " The fat lady grinned broadly and the frame swung open to reveal hole in the wall.

"Follow me," said Arthur, and he climbed through the portrait hole. Everyone followed. As Stela went through, she saw a cozy round room, plastered with the Gryffindor emblem, and full of sofas, armchairs, and coffee tables. People were walking through it, some plopping down in armchairs, some walking up some staircases. Stela looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The Gryffindor Common Room," said Sirius, spreading his arms and gesturing around. "if you're not in the dorms, or in class, or on the grounds, or just wandering around, or in the library, you'll be in here. Those show the House Points." He pointed at four hourglasses inset on in the wall.

"House Points?"

"When a student is good, does well in class, or stuff, they can win their House points. At the end of the year, the points are counted, and the House with the most points wins the house cup." said Remus.

"Who got the Cup last year?" asked Stela.

"Gryffindor." said Sirius proudly. "We've won the Cup every year senice we got to Hogwarts."

"Um, okay." said Stela. "Um, where do I sleep?"

Peter pointed at one of the staircases. "That's the girl dorm."

"Okay." Stela began to walk towards it. Then she turned. "Thank you. For everything. See you guys tomorrow, I guess."

"Your welcome, Stela." said James. Stela waved, then continued to walk to the stairs. She climbed up. It twisted, and led to a large room. Stela walked in nervously. It was red and gold, and had several four-poster beds with red velvet curtains. She spotted her trunk, and she walked over to it. It was at the foot of one of the beds, so Stela presumed that it was to be her bed. On the bed next to hers was a girl. She was pretty, with shockingly green almond-shaped eyes, and long thick dark red hair. She smiled at Stela.

"Hi," she said, raising a hand.

"Hi," said Stela, returning the gesture.

"You're the new one, right? The American?" she asked.

"Yeah. My name is Stela. Ashlange."

"I'm Lily. Evans." she tilted her head a bit. "You know, you're the first American I've ever met. I mean American witch."

"You don't get a lot of those here, do you?" Asked Stela. "In Hogwarts."

"Nope," said Lily brightly. "You're probably going to in the next edition of _Hogwarts: A History._ So, what do you think of our school?"

"Oh, it's grand. And pretty. Ilvermorny had lots of pretty things, the school itself wasn't pretty. And they had tiny grounds, I'm talking about a couple of acres. We didn't play Quidditch. And they would never allow this much magic."

"What?" said Lily disbelievingly. "No Quidditch? No magic?"

"Well, not large spells. In America, they're _really_ afraid of being caught by No-majs I mean Muggles." Explained Stela.

"Wow," said Lily, "I'm not going there in the near future."

"Oh, but it has it's upsides too." said Stela. "It has awesome deserts, and mountains, and forests. And in California, where I was born, we have trees that are older than Hogwarts, and are hundreds of feet high. I might go back to climb one." added Stela as an afterthought.

"Wow," said Lily, looking upwards, as if imaging trees as tall as that. "So, of what you know, do you think you'll like Hogwarts better?"

Stela thought about it for a bit. "I think it'll just be different. Oh, and do they make you do music class here?"

"It's not mandatory. Why?"

"Well, at Ilvermorny, they force you to do music. And as a result. I play tons of different instrumets. And I was hoping that I could maybe, I don't know, use this as an excuse to skip it." Stela smiled apologetically.

"Oh. Good plan." said Lily. "What instruments do you play?"

"Violin, viola, cello, piano, and some others." said Stela. "Violin is my favorite."

"Really?" Lily slid off the bed and dropped to the floor. She reached under the bed, searching. When Lily found what she was looking for, she stood. In her hand was case. She blew the dust off it, the laid it on the bed. When she opened it, inside was a violin. "A Muggle aunt gave it to me. I never learned how to play it. Have a go." Lily offered the violin to Stela. Stela took it and picked up the bow. She placed it under her chin, and began to play the Ilvermorny anthem.

The sound of violin filled the girls dormitory, and several of the girls in the common room came up to see what was going on. They stood and listened as the music filled the room. When Stela had finished, she put the violin back in it's case. The girls clapped, and Stela smiled shyly.

"I think, I'm going to bed. I want to be up early." said Stela.

"Okay," said Lily. "Goodnight!"

Stela changed into her pajamas, the climbed into bed. She lay there on the red bedspread for a bit, looking ip at the velvety ceiling of her curtains. After a few minutes, she pulled the red velvet curtains closed. She lay down, thinking about tomorrow. She sighed, the fell of to sleep, dreaming of what awaited her the next morning.


	3. The Maurauders

Stela opened her eyes the next morning. She looked slowly around, before

realizing where she was. Once it did hit her that last night had not been a dream, and she really was in Hogwarts, and today was the first day, she leaped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and ran into the girl's bathroom. Stela raced through her shower, and threw on her clothes. She brushed her hair in a frenzy, and then looked at herself in the mirror. Silver robes were better than black ones, but they it didn't matter what she wore, as long as she didn't mess up. Deciding that she looked okay, she ran out of the bathroom, and she slid down the stair banister for fun and to save time. She landed in the common room, almost knocking over Peter. "Sorry," apologized Stela. "S'okay," replied Peter, who was watching James and Sirius. They hadn't seen Stela, as they both had their backs turned towards her, with their head sticking out the portrait hole. Stela listened to what they were saying. "Hey, James, do you think that if I said 'Accio breakfast' it would come, and we could eat it in the common room?" said Sirius. "I dunno," said James, running a hand through his hair, making it more disheveled than before, "But, to find out, you best give it a shot." Sirius grinned, and raised his wand. "Here it goes. _Accio breakfast_!" He and James waited. Sure enough, some breakfast foods came flying towards them, into the common room. James levitated it with " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" The Gryffindors in the common room cheered. "You've done it!" squealed Peter happily. "Um," said Stela, "Don't want to be a killjoy, but, there are no plates." Sirius turned to look at her, and then at his great achievement of summoned breakfast. He scowled for a bit, and than he said, "Who else wants to eat in the common room?" Many people raised their hands. James counted them. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen." Sirius went over to the portrait hole and said, " _Accio_ fifteen plates!" Before long, fifteen of the golden plates from the Great Hall came zooming into the common room. All fifteen people raised their wands and summoned their breakfasts. But along with them came the lady from last night. She looked stern. "What in heavens name are you doing?" she said loudly, looking around the Common Room. "I walk into the Great Hall and see plates and breakfasts flying off into the direction of Gryffindor Tower! Who started this?" She looked at James, who was levitating hid breakfast still, and Sirius, who was handing out plates. They both froze. "James, Sirius, did you start this?" she said. "Er, yes, Professor McGonangall." said Sirius, giving her a winning smile. "What on earth for?! Is it too much trouble just to walk to the Great Hall and eat your breakfast there, instead of scaring the first years half to death?" "Well, to be frank," said James, taking a bite of toast, "yes. "You see," said Sirius, taking the toast from James and taking another bite, "We want our minds to be in the best conditions so we can do well in class, especially Transfiguration, so we can pass all our tests in the fifth year so we can continue your classes because they're wonderful. And if we are comfortable, we can do well in class, so really, you shouldn't be stopping us, you should be helping us, as we're improving the academic life of all Hogwartsians." Sirius grinned again. Professor McGonagall sighed and rubbed her temples. "Merlin help me." she muttered. "You two," she pointed at James and Sirius, "may very well the brightest students I have ever taught. But you are the most trouble-making, lazy, incorrigible students ever to walk through Hogwarts!" James elbowed Sirius in the ribs. "See! See! I told you last night that we were incorrigible!" Professor McGonagall smiled a little bit. "It's nothing to be proud of " she began, but she was interrupted. "Oooh," said Sirius, making puppy eyes, "Do we get a prize, maybe even a medal for Gryffindor for being the 'Most Incorrigible Students In The History Of Hogwarts'?" Sirius bent on one knee, his hands clasped in front of him. "Please, please, please?" Professor McGonagall laughed. "You two are something else." She waved her wand, and a silver trophy cup fell to the floor. James picked it up, and read the engraving. "The Most Incorrigible Students In Hogwarts History: James Potter & Sirius Black." The Gryffindors cheered. "Now," said McGonagall, "You will take your breakfast to the Great Hall, and eat your breakfasts at your table, like the rest of the school. Get on with it." she said, and she walked out of the common room. Sirius grinned, and the pointed his wand at his plate. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" he cried, and the plate hovered in front of him. He jerked his head, gesturing to follow him, and they all went to the Great Hall to eat. Whiles they were walking, Stela spotted Lily. Lily started to make her way over to Stela, but she stopped when she saw James. Stela waved, but Lily stared at James coldly. James saw Lily looking his way and grinned. She turned away from him, and walked away. "So," said James, sticking his hand in his pockets, "You've met Lily Evans." "Yes," said Stela. "Is she nice?" asked James. "Yes, why?" "Oh, just wondering. I've tried to talk to her, but she hates my guts." Stela looked at James. "What did you do to her?" James looked at Stela. "What makes you think I've done anything to her?" "Well, usually, when someone hates you, you've done something to them." said Stela reasonably. She looked back to James to see his face. "Well," said James, "I haven't done anything to _her_ , specifically." "One of her friends?" "Er, yeah." said James running his hand through his hair. "Something like that." Stela raised an eyebrow. "Then, do you really think she'd hang around?" "Not really, but she should realize that he was asking for it." "He?" asked Stela. James may not have realized this, but Stela being a fellow girl did. "James, did you jinx her _boyfriend_?." "It wasn't her boyfriend, but, as I've already said, he was asking for it." said James. Sirius nodded. "He was indeed." said Sirius, nodding his shaggy head. "Who was it?" asked Stela. " _Snivellus_." said James, Sirius, and Remus at the same time. Stela raised her eyebrows. "Is that his real name?" "Well, no," said Remus, rubbing the back of his neck. "His real name is Severus Snape " "The great hairy ape," laughed Sirius. They walked on in to the Great Hall. Stela and the boys sat down at the Gryffindor table, and served themselves eggs, grits, and toast. Stela pulled out her class schedule and looked at it. "We have Transfiguration at 11:00." said Stela. "Transfiguration with the Slytherins," said Sirius "Shame we have to study with them." "Are all Houses this hostile towards each other?" asked Stela, who was watching the Slytherins at their table. "No," said Remus, "The Gryffindors are on good terms with the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs are on good terms with everyone. But the Gryffindors and the Slytherins have pretty much always hated each other." "The scum," said Sirius. "They act so high, like they're royal. They're terrible, with all their 'pure-blood' mania." Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table. A boy with black hair, about 15, turned around to look at Sirius. He grinned maliciously. Sirius made a noise of disgust and turned away. "Who was that?" asked Stela. Sirius looked at his plate with a kind of shamed anger in his eyes. "That," said Sirius, pushing his food around, "was Regalus Black." He glared at the boy, who was still looking at him. Sirius clenched his fist and put his middle finger up, making a rude gesture at the boy. The boy sneered and turned away. "Black," murmured Stela "as in one of the so-called 'Sacred Twenty-eight'?" "Yeah," mumbled Sirius. He was pushing his food around. "So, that Regalus boy is your older brother." concluded Stela. She looked to Sirius for confirmation. "Obviously." said Sirius bitterly. "Regalus. The perfect one." Sirius cleared his throat and began to speak in a very unflattering imitation of what was unmistakably his mother's voice. "Sirius, why can't you be more like your _perfect_ brother. You had to land yourself in _Gryffindor._ He got into Slytherin, just like his father, and everyone else. _He_ will uphold the family honor." Sirius sighed and said, "He, and all my _perfect_ sisters are all my parents care about, besides the family's status in the 'Sacred Twenty-eight'. It's disgusting. That's why I usually don't say my last name. I had to learn the hard way that if they hear the name 'Black' people leave, because they expect you to be a stuck-up pure-blood. I must've let it slip on the train." "I hate that, too." said Stela. "I come from a pure-blood family. Half of my relatives don't give a damn about it, the others, that's all the care about. My aunt is like that." "Don't worry, not everyone here will hate you for that." said James brightly, "And those who do, aren't rally worth hanging around with." Stela smiled. She leaned over to Remus and checkedhis watch. "Merlin's pants!" said Stela. She grabbed her bag and jumped over the bench. "Merlin's pants?" said James, "What was that about?" "Uh," said Remus, "It's 10:59." 


End file.
